Robin's Journey
by WretchedHandsSJS
Summary: 2014-Robin's Journey. When this was first written, many youtube videos accompanied the story, depicting what Robin was remembering at the time. I have omitted those and hopefully, the story will still make sense. This is also a trip down memory lane. This story is different than the Bring Back the Dead one. During her ordeal, Robin remises about her life.
1. Chapter 1

Robin's Journey

June 2014

Robin Scorpio Drake has settled back into Port Charles after being held in captivity for over two years. She has reunited with her husband and daughter and even had a "re-ceremony" with Emma presiding. She is so grateful to be back home with her family. She got to see her mother, father, her Uncle Mac and even Maxie. She was rescued by good friend Nikolas Cassidine. She explained what happened to her and then her parents were held in the same place she was, but she had to keep hidden and quiet for over a month without the rest of her family knowing. Until all the people threatening Robin and her family were neutralized, she had to stay hidden. She had to create a cure for Jerry Jacks and Luke Spencer. Just before Patrick was to marry another woman, Robin looked on, in emotional pain, but was willing to let him go if he was happy. Emma saw her before the "I do's", and soon after Robin and Patrick were back together.

But alas the marital bliss did not stick around for long. One of Nikolas's evil relatives came to town looking for Robin giving her the option to save Helena and Stavros to save Jason who she was told was dead. Victor showed her proof and she felt an obligation to Jason which Patrick understood, but hated.  
With the proof, Jason was still alive had to make that difficult decision and leave her family.

Robin is at her new destination and is "forced" to work to save the evil Cassidines, so she can also save Jason. With a heavy heart, she starts her work and was given access to the outside world or at least information on the current conditions in Port Charles. She was able to talk to Patrick a couple of times. She found out that his baby had died, and he was angry she wouldn't come back for him. She spoke with him shortly after her arrival. As tears ran down her face, she had no other option other than to tell him she was sorry, risking the chance of him never forgiving her. She also feared for her daughters' sorrow. However, she did find out that besides Helena, Stavros and Jason being held in stasis, (or frozen) there was one other person as well. She knew even despite the threats Victor made to her about her family at home, once she got to her new destination, that kept her from returning one way or the other. She started to work, but also knew she may never return to Port Charles. Her only comfort was even if she died, her family may live. In her downtime, she reflects on her life from when she first arrived in PC and met the man who she later discovered to be her father.

Robin continues to flashback to her childhood. She remembers when her parents were together, she was raised in a loving home. She even remembers the head veil her mother wore when she and her father got married, which later Stone placed over her head. Stories she had forgotten were later told to her about her mother being a double agent. She remembers her Uncle Sean and Duke Lavery and eventually Luke Spencer. She wishes some of those people knew where she was this time. They knew she was alive but believed she did not want to be found.

She knew her parents were very much in love for a long time, and the stories about their capers, which one of several days she was able to put to good use. She knew as much as they loved each other they could never really be together. Her mom was with her Uncle Duke, and at one time her dad was with Holly Sutton. but she shakes all that out of her head; even though years later things changed when she discovered her father was still alive.

Then she got to meet her Uncle Mac and eventually, her parents dropped her in his lap for their adventures, later was told they had died. Her Uncle had the task of raising her, which proved difficult, but an educational role for him. She grew up as your average teen and rebelled. She had a crush on Jason Quartermaine and like him, his family and Brenda Barrett looked after her; but despite all that, she fell in love with a beautiful boy named Stone. Mac did everything he could do to dissuade her from seeing him, (especially since he had ties to a mob boss, Sonny Corothinos), but even at her young age, she was mature and stood her ground.

She again looks over at a frozen Jason and thought of the butterfly effect. If she was raised differently, never met or fallen in love Stone or never knew Sonny through Brenda, she probably would have taken that early admission to Yale. But she didn't. The butterfly effect where if a butterfly's wings fly in one direction, things can change dramatically. While she does not regret the course her choices took her, she always wonders.

Thinking they were safe and since Sonny had taken him off the streets and had him tested for HIV and in that window, he tested negative. She knows she will never be able to bring back Stone, but she looks to Jason and thinks to herself, she has a chance to do save him.

Through all of this, she became close to Sonny C. and despite her Uncles objections she continues to spend time with Stone. But he can't seem to shake this bug he's been dealing with and with Kevin's suggestion, he gets a second HIV test.

One thing that surprised not only Robin but also Stone was how many people accepted him despite the fact he had full-blown AIDS. There is still so much ignorance like when Claudia Z wouldn't let Robin treat her or when an ex of Patricks' (who was also a Dr) canceled a date with him after finding out he got a cut from working on an HIV patient. He immediately cleaned it out but went right back to work on the patient. It took Robin being shot in the MC hostage to get him to take that second test. Robin recalls the speech Carly gave her about leaving her family behind so soon after being rescued and reunited with her own family. Of course, Robin's main priority was to save Jason, but she hoped she would have the chance to see the look on Carly's face why and how she left to save Jason. That would be priceless.

Robin also recalls when she had strep throat how professional and caring Jason Q was towards her and despite the fact, everyone called him brain-damaged after the accident, that caring toward her didn't end.

Robin helped Stone create what would be called a bucket list of everything he wanted to do before he died. Bungee Jumping, walking on stilts and making the largest ice cream sundae at Kellys were many of them. Robin smiles and asks herself why there weren't selfies and FaceBook back then. Sonny helped Stone pick out a beautiful cameo ring for Robin. Jason Q, Keesha, AJ, Brenda, Miguel, Robin, and Stone were in the park the day he gave her that ring, she sometimes still wears.

But as time went on, he started getting sicker and was given 3-6 weeks to live. He decided; he'd rather be at home instead of the hospital. While he was sleeping, Alan Q. came to deliver the news to Robin which would change her life in more ways than anyone could expect, and she was only 17

She knows that so much of this has been her journey, but her to prolong that journey, she needs to save Jason. Which led her to have to make the difficult choice of telling Stone.

She laughs to herself saying this is one of the few times her Uncle and Sonny could tolerate each other. For a while when Jason was in her life, she wouldn't let Mac dictate her life and was very upfront about her and Jason. She again looks over to Jason knowing how upset Mac would be that she would leave her family for a "thug" (Mac's words). She wipes away her tears, knowing she needs to get back to work in order to save the evil Cassidines to save her second love.

Victor enters the room and says, "I hope you have been spending more time on a cure instead of reminiscing about the past as the quicker you cure everyone, the faster you can get home to Emma and Patrick." She says she is close, but pushing her too much, will not only have her make mistakes. She is working, but at the same time, she continues to look back at her life.

The day has come where it is Stone's last day on Earth. Only Robin and Sonny are there when it happens. But there were so many people around for her and Sonny afterward. They had the service soon after and that's when someone said that it would take his death to get so many people in the same room some of which hated each other. When she got up speak, she remembers how it was hard to talk about him and crying; Ned started singing Amazing Grace and soon the rest of the room joined him.

Robin wanted to spread his ashes at the same place where he took the jump. She wanted Sonny and Brenda to be there, but as Sonny had moved on to beat the Rico charges by being with Lily, Brenda said it was too painful to be near Sonny, and said she wouldn't go, but later decided joined them.

Soon after all this happened was when she and Brenda found out about Jason's accident before he became Jason M.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin told Victor that she believes she has found a cure, so which Cassidine will it be? Victor says, "while you are a doctor, I can't trust you completely, so you will have to test it on Jason Morgan, so I won't think you are pulling a fast one. If it works on him, then it can work on the others, but need I remind you I have several "insurance" policies in place if something goes wrong or if the next time you talk to Patrick you reveal anything. I guess there is no harm in telling you who these policies are because for the time being you won't be going anywhere either." He says the policies are:

parents  
4, Duke and even Luke Spencer as she worked so hard to find a cure for him and has been very close to her father

and for Jason

2\. Danny  
3\. If Jason still harbors any feelings for Elizabeth and her children  
and Josslyn  
5\. Michael and Morgan

Victor has no use for Sonny so he could care less to put a policy out on him and as promised to his family Nikolas and Spencer will always be safe

Robin says, "I understand as these policies affect me too and my unborn child." She slowly rubs her belly, knowing Patrick does not know she is pregnant with his child and of course, he is still feeling the loss of his and Sabrina's son.

Victor says, "good, so what do we do now?"

Robin says, "we need to wait until Jason "defrosts" because he will still be in a drug-induced coma. Once he is warm enough it will be the time to administer the serum." While waiting for Jason to "melt" she reflects on the journey which profoundly changed and shaped her life. If it wasn't for loving Stone, she would have gone to Yale sooner and probably would not have returned for Jason Q-Jason M. accident, never knowing him and never went into the career path she chose. She remembers being by Jason Q' bedside when he first woke up. Then to their actual meeting on the bridge; where she was still thinking about Stone as it was so soon before Jason had his accident.

One of the things that defined and helped shape her was Jason's total acceptance of her when she told him she was HIV+ She was drawn to him because of that and so many other reasons. The "why me's", weren't so much she was hurt and angry because of Stone, but because she was tired, and she didn't know what her future would be. Slowly and eventually Jason helped her with that. This led to many more kisses and he supported her by going to the one place she knew he didn't want to be seen by others-the Nurses Ball.

Jason is ready to come out of his coma. Robin holds her breath hoping it will work on him and not kill him. She waits and thinks. She thinks of when she was told he was dead, and memories come flashing through her mind. Jason is held in restraints, so he won't be able to fight it when she is there to administer the drug. She knows he will be very confused to see she is alive. She hopes she can talk to him and explain what is going to happen.

Jason is about to "wake up" and Robin is sitting by his side. She recalls her friendship with Sonny and how it brought Stone and Jason into their lives. She recalls how both Stone and Jason shaped who she is today. She is holding her stomach and she is almost 5 months along. She can't believe it's been that long. She knows Emma will still remember her, but what will Patrick think of her and her choices.

Jason slowly opens his eyes and is adjusting to the light. He sees the restraints and starts pulling and trying to yank at them. Robin tries to calm him down. He looks at her and asks, "what year is it?"

Robin replies, "2014. You need to stay calm. Your life and others are in danger. Please don't try to escape."

Jason exclaims, "2014?, I thought you had died and OMG, are you pregnant?"

She laughs and asks, "what gave it away?" She fills him in as much as she can, telling him why they faked her death to cure Jerry Jacks and Luke Spencer. He says he knows enough of what happened with Jerry and poisoning the water and Robin says, "I heard about all that. Faison was not only involved with my "death", but also yours. He wants to know where they are or what happened. She says, "I'm not sure, but as you can tell by you and me, no one stays dead in Port Charles forever."

She tells him Nikolas Cassidine rescued her, but she had to stay out of sight to protect her parents. Patrick almost got married to someone else. but Emma saw her and then they eventually reunited. But it wasn't long after that when Victor Cassidine had her come with him to "de-frost" Helena and Stavros, much like she just did to him. He tells her, "you shouldn't have done that, just like you shouldn't have gone back into that lab for me. Of all people, Carly was the one who told me him you had died. Sam refused to tell me out of concern for my well-being."

Robin laughs and says, "well Carly gave me hell for leaving Patrick and Emma so soon after I returned, but with Victor's orders, I couldn't even tell her why she would be thanking me for going."

He tells her, "I tried to make it to your service, but it was too late. I remember how you told me it was important to say goodbye to the people who meant something to you, and I am sorry for that. I saw Elizabeth later at the bridge and she helped me make sense of everything. We said goodbye to Jake as it was the one-year anniversary of his death."

Robin brings him back to the present or at least before she and him died. She says, "while I have no regrets telling AJ he was the father; I wish it was done differently." He loves Carly and while he may not believe what Robin has to say, she tells him, "Carly knew what buttons to push and by telling AJ about Michael is what drove us apart and why I had to leave Port Charles because it was too hard to be around you knowing what you thought of me."

Jason says, "I now understand, especially since Jake. Sonny and I forgave you a long time ago."

Robin replies, "but Carly never did. When I came back from the dead and then made the choice to leave again (to help save you), all that hatred came back again, even though she didn't know why. I know you love Carly and she comes with the package, but she never accepted me or even Elizabeth for you." Jason tries to ask Robin about Elizabeth, but she interrupts him and says, "we don't have much time before Victor returns to check on them.

But she recalls asking him to help her to disappear because the Protocol wasn't working anymore due to Lisa Niles and her probably switching out her meds. He recalls this and remembers telling her would not do that. They both agree they had great times together, but she tells him while she often thinks of him, she loves Patrick deeply and misses Emma and eagerly awaits the arrival of her child.

He tells her he will find a way to get them all out of wherever they are and get them back to Port Charles. She tells him, " no; we can't do that as Victor told her he has several "insurance" policies out there for both of them." She recites them all. She says, "you have yet to ask about Sam or Danny. The short time I was there they seem to be fine. I think she is seeing this guy named Silas and I don't know how serious it is, but I'm sure she'd rather be with you."

He replies, "I've had a lot to process with everything we talked about but is it safe to remove these restraints?"

Robin laughs and says, " I'm sorry, I forgot all about that and I think that since you've been told about those "policies" Victor won't mind if I remove them. Tomorrow you can catch up on all the news over the last two years via videos and news reports."

Victor comes in and says, "good you are awake, and it looks like you are catching up on things since you've been gone. I'm sure Robin has filled you on some of the gaps, but now is the time to tell you that you are not going anywhere, at least for the time being. I trust you are aware she will be waking up Helena and Stavros, and before you do, if anything happens to them a loved one will die. If you try to escape, I will know it and then another will die too." Jason understands and agrees with Robin's choices, but no matter what, he will always remember his first love.

Victor has left the room and Jason again asks about Jerry and Faison. Robin says, "once I was found alive, my parents took him to the barn at Spoon Island and Luke took Jerry back to the metro court to interrogate him. Anna and Robert never told her what they did to him. But Faison is Britt's father and Dr. O along with Jerry's help kept her prisoner. Britt was to marry Nikolas, but Elizabeth told Robin she still loved Nikolas. He got very angry at first when she told him Britt was carrying Dante and Lu Lu's child and stole Lu Lu's embryos. I imagine you would be angry at Elizabeth too."

Jason replies, "no, that is an entirely different situation and I don't think I could ever hate Elizabeth. She has been there so many times and it was like she picked up where you and I left off. She was much more afraid than you."

Robin asks, "Jason, do you blame me for telling Nikolas the truth about Spencer and Jax not being the father?"

Jason says, "I didn't understand at the time, but Jake changed all that."

Robin tells him, "since everything worked well on him, Victor will let her use another test subject."

Jason is aware of these "policies" but wants to know if there is a way to get away and save them before Victor can get to them. Robin says, "no, they have video surveillance all over Port Charles and Victor has and people on the ground. Do you know hard it is to see your little girl taken by Patrick or sometimes Elizabeth to school? I'm not sure what your feelings for Elizabeth are, but there is something you should know."

Jason replies, "we have a lot of history, some like you, but not as constant and no matter what I will do my best to protect both you and your kids."

Robin says, "I have learned a lot from Elizabeth, but also from all the constant information on Port Charles. I think Elizabeth is protecting herself from getting to close, especially to Nikolas as they have had decades of friendship. Even though she originally told him she was still in love with him, she did an about-face saying they were better off as friends. Now here is the hard part. Shortly after everyone thought you were dead, Helena resurfaced and brought Stavros back to life again. He kept LuLu in a coma much like the ones Helena and Stavros are in right now. Luke and Laura threw them back in the freezer after rescuing LuLu. A lot of this is from Elizabeth and Nikolas's point of information, but AJ resurfaced and was perusing Elizabeth. "Yes, he was not dead, but now he is again, probably by Sonny, but not confirmed, because AJ killed. Kate/Connie. Well, that's when Nikolas came back. Elizabeth told me Nikolas left because of Aiden and not wanting to cause Lucky to lose another son... but you know that already. Nikolas returned to warn everyone Stavros was still alive and was after LuLu. Before he could explain everything to Laura and Luke he got shot. Elizabeth was by his bedside the entire time, but AJ became jealous and even though Nikolas told Liz he also came back for her, she rejected him and got involved with AJ."

Jason is astounded as Elizabeth should know better, but Robin thinks it was because of Nikolas and not wanting to go down the same path before with her. Lucky and Nikolas. She also told him that Carly slept with AJ too and even Michael bonded with AJ right away even calling him dad and changing his name to Quartermaine. She thinks Sonny killed AJ.

Jason says I wish I could have been there but knowing Carly she wouldn't listen to me anyway and most likely I would have focused on Sam and Danny instead of cautioning Elizabeth."

Robin says, "there is more. Ric is back in town determined to win Elizabeth back and she is giving him another chance." Jason wants to leave as soon as he can, but there is nothing he can do. He just can't fathom why Elizabeth would forgive Ric, and not turn to Nikolas.

Robin says, "you found a way to forgive Sam, maybe that's what she is trying to do with Ric." Next Robin talks about Sam and Danny. She tells him from talking with Sam and Patrick before she abruptly had to leave again, but Sam and a Dr. Silas Clay are involved. He helped Danny through a crisis. He was a bit of a jerk much like Patrick was when she first met him. The complicated thing is Silas had a wife who was thought to be dead or in a coma or something like that, but that was 20 years ago. He is helping her get adjusted to a new life. But he told her that he wants to be with Sam. The big difference is 20 years vs two years. I think Sam would go back to you for their years together and for Danny. But Danny is safe now and is not in the world you used to live in. She is still running her PI business."

Jason says, "wow! You know all this?"

Robin responds explaining some things she learned before she had to leave, some from Nikolas and others by spying on people from all the cameras Victor placed in Port Charles. The hospital is wired, and I know this especially since Patrick works at the hospital, so does Silas and Sam is often there."

Jason again stresses, "you shouldn't have taken the risk, you just got back together with Patrick and Emma and everyone already thought I was dead."

Robin replies, "I was locked up for years and no one came to find me as you well know I was dead with DNA much like they did to Lucky. and I told Patrick that I didn't want that for you or anyone if I knew you were alive. Besides, if I were to stay, Victor threatened everyone I love. Patrick is the only one who knows what I am doing but does not know about our baby."

Robin tells him he should retire to his room, have some dinner and try to digest everything she told him. She says they have work to do tomorrow for the others encased in ice. Since this is Robin's journey and not Jason's there are no flashbacks to Sam or Elizabeth unless Robin is part of it. Robin goes to her room and reflects on the past and how she had to escape to Europe to get away from him because of Michael, but she returned when she found out about Jason's situation and his seizures. She chose severe brain injuries because of him rather than working for a cure for AIDS. Because of Jason, she tracked Patrick down. He was such an arrogant jerk the first time he met her, but she quickly fell in love with him.

When Jason is heading off to bed, he remembers his apology to Robin about telling AJ the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning arrives and Victor says, "its time. We can start now as one is much smaller and will defrost quicker, so you will have to act fast. This person like all the others has been suspended in time and as he has been "in stasis" for several years and it may take longer for him to recover." Robin and Jason enter the room, and both have a shocked look on their faces! Victor says, "not what you expected? Well if your drug worked on Jason, it should work on his son. You should know that it was Jerry Jacks who arranged the machines to show no brain function, then switched out his organs for Josslyn. Victor says like Jason; it will be like no time has passed. He is just a 4-year-old little boy. It may take a month or more before he is ready to go home, but I think you Mr. Morgan can take him with you. This will give you the incentive to stay."

Jason replies, "I will also be staying for Robin and we can all go home together."

Victor says, "that is not part of the plan. You, Mr. Morgan, can cause problems with Helena and Stavros. I did promise that one day Robin can go home to her loved ones, but now is not the right time. Also, for the time being, you still have others to worry about something happening to them, that is unless all you care about are yourselves and no one else in Port Charles."

By this time Robin is over seven months pregnant. She knows with the defrosting process and the drug, plus the rehab, she could give birth around that time. She just hopes she can last it out that long. Jason says he remembers she and Patrick told them they did everything they could do, but it was too late. Robin says she wishes she had known the truth, as he was such a precious child.

After the initial shock has worn off, Victor says all you can do is just wait until he is ready to come out of his coma. While Robin has little contact with Jake, she knows what this is doing to Jason. She gives him some time alone. How much this hurt to leave her family and now the only silver lining other than being able to save Jason, was that Jake was still alive and she is close giving birth to their child.

While she is still working on lab notes and adjustments she may need to do regarding Helena and Stavros, Jason comes running to her room and says, "Jake is about to wake up from his coma, I need you, what happens next?" Robin administers the drug, knowing it will a little while before he is fully awake.

Jason tells Robin some stuff about his feelings for Elizabeth. He also talks a little about their pasts and the choices they have made. Robin says she has thought of some of those herself, especially the last several months she's been locked up and waiting for him to wake up and though she will never regret their times together, one day, if possible and Patrick will ever forgive her, all she can look forward to is being with him and Emma.

Jason says, "you know I made my own decisions and I knew what I was getting into."

Robin replies, "yes, but there was a time that the only time you considered leaving the mob was for me and Carly changed that for us and that's why I left. But two years have passed, and I have a few questions for you. Would you leave the organization now for yourself, for Sam and Danny or even Jake, Elizabeth and her kids?"

Jason pauses and says, "I don't know. Here I am waiting for Jake to wake up. There were only a handful of times I got to hold him, but I never claimed him as my own. In the true sense of the word, he was Lucky's son. There is also the history Elizabeth and I shared over the years and not just during the blackout when we conceived Jake, but all the other times. Then there was Sam and Danny, who I barely got to know (just like Jake; however, it killed me to see him grow up from afar). Sam was able to handle my life, but Elizabeth was not. What would this change after my return? I could easily go back to Sonny, but I don't know if I want to now."

Robin says, "I can't exactly know the answers to that as I barely knew Silas and while we all know Ric and what he's been capable of, we also know Nikolas and he would never put Elizabeth in harm's way." She asks him what he would do when he got to Port Charles.

Jason replies, "I need to return Jake to Elizabeth and explain things, but it will also be hard for me to see Patrick and tell him you couldn't return with me. I wish there was another way. I won't want to leave without you, Jake and your child, but Victor has not given me a choice because he will kill someone we love. I doubt he will take me someplace I'll be able to backtrack where we are. I just hope you will have your baby and if it is what you want, I can bring him/her with me."

Robin's due date is near, and she says, "you still haven't fully answered my questions about what you will do once you get back to Port Charles."

He says, "I told you I am taking you with me."

She replies, "you know that is not possible and you have people to save as well, and if I leave with you, something could happen to my loved ones. I need to save Helena, Stavros and anyone else Victor instructs me to do. Hopefully, he will stay true to his word and I will get to go home when that happens."

Jason says, "there are many scenarios. If I return, I could go back to my old life and that may or may not be with Sam and Danny, but if I stay with Sonny there is no way Elizabeth and I will ever be together. If I leave my old life behind, there is a possibility I won't end up with either one of them ending."

Robin says, "you still haven't answered my question. What do you want?" Before Jason can say anything else, Robin exclaims, "my water just broke. You need to help me deliver my baby".

Jason says, "no, what can I do?" She says, I want to deliver it naturally and you did that with Carly and if it comes down to it, don't forget how you and Spinelli did a C-section on that one girl. I trust you. You can do this."

Jason says, "okay let me see what I can find."

She says, "you need to help distract me." During contractions, she says, "tell me what you remember about us."

He says, "do you remember when I dropped you off at Yale, that was the first time we told each other that we loved each other." As she is trying to breathe, she says tell me more. He fills her in on some of their better memories like Montauk and the bridge.

She says, "I remember, just make sure Carly knows about all of this when you return and maybe she won't hate me so much."

He replies and says, "except for the Michael time; I never hated you, but now I understand why. Carly never understood our relationship and she felt she always had to come first no matter who was in my life. I know how much you love Patrick and the past is the past, but I will never forget or regret our time together, and maybe, just maybe Carly would be able to understand that."

Soon her child is born, and Jason puts him into her arms. She reflects on her life. Victor comes back in and says, "congratulations. But now you need to start working on Helena and Stavros."

Jason gets very angry and says, "Robin just had a baby, give her some time."

Victor replies, "we won't need her for the first part. You were there for Jake, you know what needs to be done to the machines while Robin rests. By then Robin will have more of the serum and you can administer it and by that time, Jake should be awake. Then I will provide transportation to a secure location and you can take Jake and Robin's newborn son with you. I assume by the time you get back to Port Charles everyone will know what has transpired, but by that time we will have moved locations and I don't need you to tell the others what will happen if you or anyone else tries to find them.

Jason prepares the machines and it will be a waiting game for Helena and Stavros. By this time Jake is awake and Jason is getting reacquainted with his son while looking after Robin and helping her with her research. Victor says it's time for Jason to leave. Jason carefully lifts Robin's baby out of her arms and places him in a carrier. Robin weakly says, "it's Robert Noah Scorpio-Drake. Make sure Patrick knows that."

After kissing Robin's cheek, he whispers, "I will try to find you if I can."

Robin reminds him, "Victor says I can come home once Helena and Stavros are free." She whispers in his ear to warn Luke and her parents what may happen. She doesn't know if she will ever make it back home, but to please let Patrick know she did what she had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason is on the plane with Jake comfortably strapped in and he holds Robert in his arms. He begins to reflect on his prior life and knows that no child will be safe with his life, and that includes Danny, Jake, Cam and Aiden; and even Emma and Robert. He knows he has no right or power to protect Sonny's kids, but it will be left up to Sonny to watch after Molly as he still doesn't trust Ric.

Two hours later, Jason's plane is about to land and all he is given is a little money, a burner phone, and some stuff for the kids. He is dropped off at a local airport and he does not know where that is. The plane leaves abruptly. There is another plane waiting for him but the pilot refuses to tell him anything other than he will be taking him to an airport just outside of Port Charles and they should land in about 90 minutes. As soon it is safe he calls Max. When he answers he says, "don't say my name, you know who this is?... Are you alone?"

Max replies and says, "yes. Mr. C and Mrs. Uhm Carly are on their way to Morgan's bail hearing."

Jason says, "okay, go outside and far away from the door. Are you alone now?"

Max says, "Jesus, it that you Jason?"

Jason says, "yes, but I don't have time to explain. I need you to do a few things for me. Is that safe house we looked at still there."….It is? Perfect. I need you to go there right away and make sure there aren't any bugs or monitors there. I need you to pick up some supplies and do not ask questions. You also need to buy three burner phones." Then Jason says, "you need to get a message to Elizabeth when she is alone and to tell her to come to the old Safe House and not say a word to anyone or bring anyone with her."

Max asks, "how do I do that without causing suspicion?"

Jason replies, "tell her you found some things she left when she was there last, but it is important no one knows about it or where it is. Sonny and Carly can't know either. Can you do that?"

Max trembles and says, "sure boss."

After landing, Jason finds transportation to the Safe House and puts the boys in another room. Max has already stocked everything Jason asked and left a note saying he found Elizabeth and she would be there after dropping Cameron and Aiden off at her grandmother's house. Jason waits. An hour later Elizabeth arrives. She says, "OMG Jason? Is what I am seeing real? You are alive?"

Jason says, "yes", and she runs to him and they and hug. Jason says, "before I bring in the big surprise, I have to explain what has happened the last two years and why Robin had to leave." He explains almost everything. After the initial shock has worn out, he says "I have someone who wants to see you." He opens the door to their old bedroom and on the bed lies a sleeping Jake. Hearing the noise, he wakes up and he runs to her saying, " mommy!" Elizabeth gives him a big hug and she starts crying.

She looks over to Jason and says, "but how is he still four-years-old?" Jason explains the rest of it and why he still looks the same. They both sit down on the couch with Jason's arm around her, watching Jake. Both have tears in their eyes.

After some bonding time with Jake, Jason says, "I wish we had more time and there are some things I want to say about us, but this is not the time. There is someone else you need to meet, and I will need your help on this." Jason goes back into the room and brings out Robert.

Elizabeth's eyes widen and says, "what?" Jason explains about Robin and Patrick's child, but Robin could not come back with him without endangering others. He really wanted to bring her with him, but Victor would not let that happen. Elizabeth says, "what do you want me to do?"

Jason replies, "I need your help with Patrick and make sure Anna comes to take Emma with her. Now is not the best time to let anyone else know I am alive." He wants her to go to Patrick's and stay in the car with the boys.

She says, "that is four kids! How am I supposed to take care of them?"

Jason replies, "can you take Cam and Aiden to your grandmothers?"

She says, " okay, but what do you want me to do?" He says just wait and let me prepare Patrick first. Max will be there if needed.

They drive over to Patrick's and when he opens the door he looks around and asks, "where is Robin?" Jason says he is sorry, but he had to leave her behind. Patrick becomes very angry saying, "she left to save you and you couldn't bring her back with you? Just how selfish are you?" He starts punching Jason and Jason just lets him because he feels he is to blame. Max is outside waiting and finally comes in holds Patrick down. Jason makes Patrick sit on the couch and tries to explain why Robin had to stay behind, otherwise, Emma, himself, even Anna and other lives were at stake. But he wants Patrick to prepare himself for something else. Jason goes outside and motions to Elizabeth to bring both boys in.

Patrick is shocked!. Not to mention Jake is still alive and still looks four, but a baby too. Jason says, "it's yours and Robin's. She wanted me to tell you his name is Robert Noah Scorpio-Drake. Robin couldn't make it back without endangering several other lives including Emma." Jason explains the whole story of her leaving. He says, "Robin needs to bring back Helena and Stavros and she says she is sorry but does not know if she will ever be able to return." Before Patrick can get another punch in, Jason says, "that was the only way Victor would let us leave. She wanted you to be with your son in case something happens to her. If we try to find her one by one all our loved ones will suffer. But I am not giving up. I will find her." Jason says Patrick should call Anna to come over and explain everything and Elizabeth will be there too. But now he needs to warn Luke Spencer on what could happen, and he needs to let Laura and Lucky know what they may up against. He needs to tell Luke about Helena and Stavros and that Jake is alive. He will try to explain to Luke like the others the reason he still looks like he is four is because he is. He was held "in stasis".

Jason says, for the time being, no one can know what is going on as eventually, the shit will hit the fan, but he wanted the ones necessary to know first. Patrick asks about Sonny, Sam, and Danny. Jason says, "while I was told they don't care about Sonny, I will need to tell Sam that they may be in danger.

After Jason has left and everyone else is upstairs with Anna. Patrick asks Elizabeth about her feelings for Jason. She says she doesn't know. She saw Jason look at his hands often playing with his ring and he asked her about Slias and Sam. She told Jason what she knew, but also said, despite saying she has forgiven Sam, seeing Jake all over again, brings back memories, so she is probably not the right person to ask. She and Sam have a truce going on, but Sam and Carly are now friends and she can't be objective. Patrick says he also noticed Jason was playing with his ring and Patrick just found out yesterday Sam took hers off. Patrick asks about Ric and Elizabeth says that it is complicated. She is still with him, but he has been arrested on what he claims are trumped-up charges. She had been sleeping with Ric, and so far nothing has happened with Jason. Jason forgave Sam, so should she do the same for Ric?

Jason calls and says Luke is up to date and will track down Laura. He knows it's only a matter of time before Robin completes her task, but he does remember how long it took for him and Jake, so he can't be sure. His only regret is not finding a way to get Robin back with him. He asks Patrick if he knows Silas' schedule and the best time to contact Sam with no one around. Patrick says Sam has been by occasionally to see how he is doing especially since his son Gabriel died. Jason asks if he could have her come over with Danny by themselves. He wants Elizabeth, Anna and Jake to go back to the Safehouse. He still doesn't think it is safe for Cam, Aiden, Nikolas, and Spencer to know anything yet.

He is still trying to figure out a way to explain everything to Sam and find out how she feels. He knows about Silas and his back from the dead wife Nina, but two vs 20 years changes things. He won't know how he will feel until he sees them. Right now, he is more excited to see Danny and how much he has grown. For Jason, it is really like four months has passed and not two years. He is still wearing his ring, but he keeps playing with it. After Sam and Danny, he wonders who he needs to see next. Carly or Sonny. As Sonny is so low on the list, he thinks he needs to see Carly, especially when it comes down to Josslyn. He knows that as soon as he leaves Carly's, she will probably call Sonny right away. Since in his timeline it's only been a few months, what does that mean for him and working on his own or for Sonny? For almost the last two decades that is all he has known. But after time with Jake and Elizabeth and then maybe time with Sam and Danny, will that change things for him? What kind of experience does he have other than that? He knows that if he stays with Sam and Danny, (that is if Sam still wants to be with him) and he stays working for Sonny, things will remain unchanged. But if chooses Elizabeth, he can't be with Sonny. Even though he once told Elizabeth he would not fight her for custody, that all changed with the time he spent with Jake and if she chooses to be with Ric, there will be a battle. If she wants Nikolas, he will agree with shared custody.

Jason gets back to Patrick's and notices that Sam is already there. Anna, Emma, Elizabeth and Jake and Robert (Jr) are already over at the Safe House. He slowly walks into the house and Patrick quickly leaves (most likely to see Anna, Emma, and his new son)

Sam cannot believe her eyes and Jason's eyes immediately look down at Danny. They all sit down, and Jason sees some toys that Danny can play with. He explains the last two years and Sam is crying. He brushes away her tears but wants to know how she is feeling. She says, "what do you expect, you are gone for two years showing up and asking me that question?"

He says, "Danny has grown, is it ok if I hold him?"

She says, "yes", and as Jason leans over to pick up his son, she says, "you are still wearing your ring."

Jason replies, "you are not." She tries to explain the whole Silas thing to him, but he says he understands.

"It's going to take a while as it's been two years for you, but only months for me."

She asks how long he has been back. He says a couple of days and explains about Robert Jr. and Jake. She says, so you went to see Elizabeth first. He replies yes as she deserved to know about Jake, and it was easier to for her to be with their son who they thought had died and he needed her help for Patrick and his son.

Sam asks, "so I'm last huh?"

Jason replies, "no, I still need to see Carly and Sonny and explain everything to them. You and Danny are important to me, but I believed Elizabeth and Patrick needed to know as soon as possible as that what Robin would want. The child she thought she and Patrick could not save and their own child. I feel an obligation to her for everything she has done for him, besides they are more at risk than you are. I also don't know if I will ever see Robin again. That was my priority."

Patrick is driving over to the SH and he remembers a lot of things. He also remembers their Night Shift days. He is also still trying to wrap his mind around that Robin was left behind.

Jason, after a long talk with Sam, asks her what she wants. Does she love Silas? Is having Danny in his life a danger to her and their son? He wants to give her some time to process everything, but asks for the time being, she says not a word to anyone and that includes Silas.

Sam wants to know if he offered the same options to Elizabeth? He says all he wanted to do was to get Jake back to her. They talked a little about AJ, Ric, and Nikolas, but that was as far as it went. He did not offer any promises to her, nor give her an option to make any choices. But yes, they all agreed for the time being until all the right people needed to know, his presence needed to be kept quiet. Both Jason and Sam decide to table things for the time being.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason needs to go see Carly ASAP. Soon all of Port Charles will know he is back and without Robin. Robin made him promise to give Carly hell for her trashing her by her leaving so soon after reuniting with Patrick. Jason laughs, thinking "some things never change." Carly will always want to be first in his life and this time he will tell her no, another woman and their child will come first and despite wherever Robin is, she is a priority too. Once he arrives, Jason does his best to explain everything and of course, she starts attacking everyone including Elizabeth and especially Robin. Jason says, "you have never liked anyone in my life except for Courtney and if it weren't for her being Sonny's sister, you would probably hate her too. You knew Sonny came with the package so of course, it was okay for Courtney to be a part of my life."

He tells her, "Robin has always been important to me until you forced her hand with Michael. Robin taught me, love, let him be who I was when I became Jason Morgan. She stood up to her Uncle and all you ever did was try to destroy her. No matter what she was there for me and Sonny. She left Patrick to save my life and keep everyone safe from Victor Cassidine."

"When Elizabeth showed up and saved my life the first time you did everything you could do to have you be the hero, including pulling the fire alarm, further endangering me, just because you couldn't handle Elizabeth being there for me instead of you. She's been loyal to me and saved me more times than that. Even when Elizabeth was pregnant and saved me again in that church, you trashed her."

"Of course even though you hated Sam at first, at least she could handle my lifestyle and also it kept him away from Elizabeth and if Robin hadn't come back to save him, you would have found a way to get rid of her too, but she turned to Patrick, and even then she tried to trash her as well. This was even though she saved my life. The only saving grace for you was she had to take care of Robin when she was shot."

Carly is getting an earful from Jason and he finally realizes how much he has enabled her over the years. Through her tears Carly asks, "are you finished? Can I hug you and tell you I am sorry? I am so grateful you are alive and will even thank Robin when I see her. It's been too long for me to get caught up in trying to tell you how to live your life. I know what I would want for you, but for once, I'll keep my mouth shut and let you choose whoever you want." Jason is surprised and hugs her and kisses her cheek. He promises to visit soon, but he needs to see Sonny.

Jason heads over to Sonny, not sure what to expect. Shock, surprise, disbelief come to mind. Sonny is happy to find out his best friend is alive, and it was Robin who got him back safely. He is shocked about Jake but happy for Jason. When Jason tells him about Robert Jr. Sonny smiles. He wants to know about a rescue mission, but Jason doesn't have any answers yet. Sonny wants to know when Jason can come back to work for him again and this time Jason says, "I don't know. I don't know if that is what I want anymore. I have to leave to get back to the kids, but I will have answers for you later."

Jason leaves and as he does:

He thinks back and wonders if this what he wants for either one of his kids?  
Michael got shot because of Sonny and his world  
Sonny shot his other son  
Morgan wants to be like Sonny  
When Michael was little he tried to get a gun from Jason's safe  
Michael killed Claudia Z  
Both of Sonny's sons were kidnapped because of him and Sonny  
Elizabeth's studio almost got blown up because of him  
Elizabeth got shot by Zander and him

If it wasn't for Sam's obsession, she would have never watched Jake get kidnapped or paid someone to threaten Elizabeth's kids in the park.  
Jake was kidnapped by the Russians because of him  
Manny went after Sam because of him  
Had he stayed "alive" would Danny be safe?

He thinks of the many options.  
1\. Would either want to leave Port Charles with him? Most likely not as they both have strong ties and family in Port Charles.  
2\. He would not want to leave, knowing he'd leave his sons even if it meant leaving with one of them  
3\. Would either want him after all this time?  
4 And the big one is: the one he really wants; would she give up others for him

By this time everyone has learned of Jason's return and the reason why he couldn't bring Robin back with him. Patrick is getting to know his son and Emma loves having a little brother. Patrick receives a DVD in the mail, and it is from Victor. He tells him Robin won't be coming home anytime soon. He shows Robin in the background working on what appears to be several blocks of "ice". Yes, he lied; but he should go talk to Nikolas Cassidine and have him tell him that just about every Cassidine with maybe the exception of him and Alexis, will lie to suit their needs. There are more than Helena and Stavros Cassidine she is working on, but Mikkos, Tony, Alexandria and others too. Once she has completed her task she might be able to return, but by then the Cassidines will not only rule Port Charles, but the world too.

Robin addresses the camera: "Patrick, I love you and miss you. I am glad to hear Jason made it back safely with Jake and our son. I was afraid Victor would never let me go, but as long as Robert is safe, that is all that matters." She is crying. "As long I continue to help Victor everyone we love will not be harmed. Since I do not know if or when I will be back, I will understand if you need to on." Patrick watching this unfold puts his hand to the TV and is crying too. He silently says that is not going to happen. The TV goes to black and Patrick calls Jason and Anna and updates them. They need to get Robin back.

Since Jason's presence is well known in Port Charles, he takes the launch to Wyndemere to see Nikolas Cassidine for many reasons. He wants to make sure he is aware of his family's plan. Nikolas said Luke gave him a heads up.

Jason tells him about the DVD sent to Patrick from Victor. "It's not just Helena and Stavros, but at least 3-5 or more of your family and they plan on taking not just Port Charles, but the world; so, if you have any plans now would be a good time to have one." They both are concerned about Robin as she made it seem she won't be returning anytime soon or at all.

They also talk about Ric (in this story, Ric is only in jail,). Neither is a fan of Ric, but Nikolas says, "I think she is trying to protect her heart from me and keep our friendship. While I disagree, I think she keeps wanting to see the good in Ric as that is what she always tries to do. If you have better luck with her, and you want her, I suggest you make your move now." Nikolas adds, "my other concern is the COS who shot Elizabeth and fired her for going to see Ric. I offered to support her, but she has a lot of pride. Dr. O., I don't know if heard, but Britt stole LuLu and Dante's embryos and implanted them in herself trying to have a child of her own. Nik explained he is not as forgiving, especially what she did to his sister. When Elizabeth tried to tell everyone I verbally attacked her, and Ric tried to swoop in and pick up the pieces."

Jason explains he is aware of some of this because of Victor's surveillance, but he does not want her back at General Hospital until both of those bitches are gone. Besides she is grateful for the time to spend with Jake. Jason thinks Elizabeth would want a visit from Nikolas and he's sure Nikolas would want to see Jake.

They both then have "the talk" Jason knows how Nikolas feels about Elizabeth but wants Nikolas to know he has feelings for Elizabeth as well. They both agree keeping her away from Ric is the most important thing. Nikolas wants to know about Jason and Sam. Jason says he can't turn on and off his feelings for either of them, but he has a son with Elizabeth and one with Sam, so that makes things difficult. Jason says goodbye and Nikolas promises to keep him updated on his crazy family.

Nikolas has arrived at SafeHouse to see Elizabeth and Jake. While she is happy to see Nikolas and gushes about Jake, she is going stir crazy. She doesn't want to leave Jake's side but misses her other boys. Nikolas says it's only been a few days. He thinks it is also good for her not to be at near General Hospital and that he and Jason and himself will cover any expenses. She wants to know about Cam and Adrien. He tells her Luke and Robert are tracking down Lucky. Lucky nor the kids know nothing about Jake and for the time being Jason does not want that either as he is getting to know his son from a different view. Patrick is taking Emma and Robert Jr to see Noah as Noah will want to see his grandson. Nikolas has thought of sending Spencer to see Lesley as Luke and Laura will be dealing with the other Cassidines.

Jason shows up soon after and Nik leaves. Jason brings up Ric again, and Liz hears the story Nikolas gave her about all the stuff he has done. She says, "I am trying to forgive him much like you did with Sam."

Jason asks, "do you trust me?"

She replies, "of course I do. Probably more than anyone else."

Jason tries to remind her (without out telling her I told you so) about all the other times he was worried about her and when he warned her of the second time Lucky returned, he was right about him, he was right about the times with Ric and with Dr. Keenan."

Elizabeth points out, "the only time you really lied to me was when Sonny's death was faked. But you supported me when it came to Jake and my lies, but that was because I asked you to."

Jason wants her to be careful about Ric and his intentions. He says, "if Robin were able to be here she would probably have the same concerns."

Elizabeth is starting to get worn down, knowing there is a lot of truth to what Jason is saying, tries one last time. She says, "Ric says he has changed and wants me back."

Jason wants to know what she wants. He also wants to know if Ric has spent time with Cam or Aiden.

Elizabeth replies, "not yet."

Jason says, "while I can't do anything to do about them, I do not want Ric around Jake." Elizabeth does not think that is fair. Jason says, "I don't want to fight about this, but if it comes down to it I will."

Elizabeth says, "well, what about Carly, Sonny, and Sam."

Jason replies, "if that is what you want, I will make sure they won't be won't be near Jake, so can we compromise? She agrees.

Jason asks if she wants a drink. She asks, "what do you have in mind?"

He replies, "I think there is some Tequila here."

She laughs and says, "isn't that what got us in trouble the last time?"

He replies, "okay, well there is wine and beer."

She says, "you never have seemed like a wine person to me, so let's settle on some beer."

He wants to know if Nikolas has said anything to her. She said that he just wanted to support her if he could and they reminisced about their friendship and their past. Jason says, "I still have feelings for you too. I want wants to know if that would change your mind about Ric."

She replies, "I wouldn't mind talking about us as that's one of the last things I wanted to talk about before you died, but you choose Sam and that hurt a lot."

Elizabeth asks the biggest question of all. "Will you stay in the life he had before you "died"? Elizabeth asks about Sam and Sonny. Jason replies, "I am no longer working for Sonny, but I have not officially broken things off with Sam. I don't see that as a problem as we need to work something about Danny. I now know you are the one I want, I'm sorry it took me this long to admit it, having you in my life was always a concern before because my job has been dangerous."

Elizabeth says "has"?

Jason replies, "I learned a lot over the years from Sonny, but after spending time with Robin waiting for Jake to wake up, she reminded me of the choices I still can make for my life and if I have a child in it, would I want the same thing for him and if the answer is no, then I shouldn't be doing that. Even Robin had concerns about my lifestyle. I remember all the times I pushed you away so you wouldn't get hurt because of me."

Elizabeth says, "that choice is a big deciding factor as I now have three boys and the last thing I would want is for one of them to pick up a gun and have no reservations about using it." Elizabeth asks him what would he want to do now? Jason said he is still working on that.

Nikolas has returned after sending Spencer to Leslie's. He is back in Port Charles. Patrick got another DVD with Robin in it. They have been getting closer to curing the Cassidines. Robin's journey is not yet over. Robert, Anna, and Luke have narrowed things down to her whereabouts. Nikolas has been of great help. Patrick has conflicted emotions about Robin being gone. Elizabeth finds her best person and says, "don't blame Robin. She did this to protect you and Emma and her family. Yes, she also did it for Jason, but we also got Jake back. If you want to throw in the towel because you don't love Robin anymore, I will respect that. But if you are pissed and angry because she left, look at the reasons why she did. Look at what we have gotten back because she took a risk. You have a beautiful son, she loves you, Emma and Robert. She loves Jason and me. Don't blame her for this. I think with Robert and Anna as her parents, they will find a way to get her back.

Nikolas and Jason decide the best way to ensure safety is to make his presence known and layout their own insurance plans.

Jason and Elizabeth do not want to stay at the Safe House anymore (or have anyone else know it's there) and decide they would like to go to her place. Elizabeth drop kicks Ric to the curb and chooses Jason.

Elizabeth has not seen her friend Kelly Lee in a long time and while she delivers babies, she thinks that Kelly would want to know that Jake is alive and may want to see him. Even though there was tension when Lainey though she may have had a part in Jake's first kidnapping they have moved on from there. Since the important people in Elizabeth's, and Jason's lives are in Port Charles, it is safe to make Jake's presence known. With Carly's blessing, they hold a private party at the Metro Court. They are having a small party for their friends. Out of respect Sonny and Carly opted out of the dinner.

The place is but everyone is surprised to see Jason and Jake. Cameron and Aiden are Audrey's, but Jason and Elizabeth want to keep Jake nearby. They are all enjoying themselves especially Liason. Robert and the rest of the adults have other commitments even though wanted to be there. Britt tries crashing the party as she heard Jason was back and that could mean Nikolas was available. She is quickly tossed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue:

Jason divorces Sam and they work out custodial agreements.

Nikolas brings Spencer back with Lesley and soon, Nikolas is ready to date again. The options are endless. (feedback on who you would like to see Nikolas with).

1\. Kelly Lee  
2\. Lainey  
3\. Amelia is back in town

4\. Nadine has returned too

The next chapter of their story: Jason still has extra money, so they don't need to worry about that for the time being. Elizabeth drops off Cam and Aiden at her Grams, but she and Jason want Jake nearby. They want some time to themselves. He asks her if she finally wants to go to Italy along with Jake and she says, "no. I want to go "nowhere". A place to take in all the sights, but no set travel plans." After saying goodbye to everyone and of course because of Jake they can't take the bike, they pack up the car.

Jason has said he has thought about this for the last several months he would like to get married. She, of course, says yes. As they look at rings he keeps pointing at several beautiful larger ones. She points to a ring and says, "that one."

Jason says, "it's a lot smaller." She says that is the one she wants. It's simple, beautiful but fits the life they are about to leave for. They kiss and leave Port Charles for a few months.

Closure:

Robin is rescued reunites with her family. The Cassidines are put to rest. Robin never finished the cure for them. Her new journey is just beginning. All the girls are looking forward to Elizabeth's return for a long-overdue of GNO, even if it is now called the Floating Rib.

Dr. O and Britt leave the country and Robin resumes her job at General Hospital. Patrick assumes the position of COS.

Elizabeth and Jason return and become a family again. Patrick offers Elizabeth her old job back.


End file.
